


A Christmas Day We Won't Soon Forget

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [58]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Minnie and Sophie along with their families wait for Tenn to come home from college to celebrate Christmas.
Relationships: Mariana García/Tenn, Marlon/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata/Minnie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Christmas Day We Won't Soon Forget

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

“Oh, careful there, Raylan.” Sophie looked over at her eldest child who was struggling to hold onto a glass bowl Marlon had just washed and Minnie had dried. 

“I will. I’m strong,” Raylan’s blue eyes poked out from his wild red hair as he smiled brightly as his mom. 

“I get the next dish!” Marley declared as she waited impatiently by her aunt’s side, her blonde hair bouncing slightly along with her movement. Minnie smiled down warmly at her niece before looking over as Renata hummed along to some Christmas music that was playing. She worked side by side with her son who carefully handed over the ingredients Renata had finished using in the dishes for Christmas dinner to be put away.

“Here you go, Mama.” Timothy brushed back his red hair and handed over the container of butter.

“Thanks, Timmy.” Renata took the butter then placed a quick kiss on her son’s forehead before continuing her work. All of them worked hard to get the kitchen clean in time for when Tenn showed up. Marley, Raylan and Timothy were all beyond excited at the chance to see their uncle again. Sophie and Minnie seemed just as excited if not more so at the idea that within minutes they would be seeing their brother again. They’d ask him about classes and how he was enjoying college while he got tackled with hugs from all different members of the family. Sadly their parents wouldn’t be able to make it due to a snow storm cancelling their flight, but Sophie and Minnie knew they’d just throw another celebration when they did show up. 

The warm, happy, albeit not always in tune voices of the family sang along to the Christmas songs as they all continued their work. Renata’s feet danced around the kitchen, stealing kisses whenever she could from Minnie as she continued to help out. After a few minutes they were done and the kids were excused to go and play. Marley immediately grabbed her cousin’s hand while Raylan worked to get both of his aunts to the front to play with them while they waited for Uncle Tenn. Sophie and Marlon laughed as they saw Minnie tell Raylan to hold on for a moment as she tossed back the dish towel. Sophie caught it with ease and put it up to dry.

“Well, so far it seems like it’s going to be quite the Christmas,” Sophie leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Marlon’s cheek who smiled lovingly at his wife.

“Yeah, I’m sure it will be a great one,” Marlon intertwined his fingers with Sophie’s and began to walk forward towards the living room. Renata was giving Raylan an airplane ride while Minnie was somehow managing to give piggyback rides to both Timothy and Marley. Renata’s infectious laughter was met in kind by the kids and her wife as they enjoyed the moment playing together when suddenly Renata paused. Her brown eyes danced with curiosity as she jogged over to the window.

“Hey, buddy. I’m gonna need to set you down for a moment,” Renata knelt down and Raylan hopped off, immediately making his way over to get his dad to play with him. Renata glanced out the window, an excited smile appearing on her lips.

“Hey, looks like Tenn is here.” Her eyebrows furrowed for a moment as she looked outside. “Min, Soph, you two don’t happen to have a secret sister, do you?”

Minnie quirked an eyebrow and placed Timothy and Marley down before walking over to her wife’s side. “Why do you ask?” She stopped in her tracks when she saw Renata’s expression change. “What?”

“Never mind, I hope it’s not your sister,” Renata glanced over at Minnie for a second before looking outside again. 

Minnie immediately looked out to see her brother walking hand in hand with a girl with dark brown hair who had a light blue headband covered in little white snowflakes. A small mole adorned her left cheek and an adoring smile was on her lips as she looked at Tenn.

“Why not?” Sophie joined the pair and glanced outside. “Ren, they’re just holding hands. Maybe they’re really good friends or something.”

A laugh escaped Minnie’s lips, making her twin glance over her way. 

“What’s so funny, Minnie?” Sophie asked with a small frown.

“Nothing, just old memories,” The older twin smiled mischievously at Sophie. 

Before Sophie had a chance to respond, a small gasp left Renata’s lips.

“They kissed again!” Her face was pressed against the window, the steam from her warm breath fogging up the glass more and more with each passing second. At this point the three kids and Marlon had joined in, looking out the window beside Sophie.

“Kissed?!?” Sophie looked shocked by that.

“Again?!?” Minnie’s head shot towards her wife. 

“Yeah, they smooched once. So maybe they're best friends.” Renata gave a shrug.

“Best friends don’t kiss on the lips,” Sophie shook her head then paused. “Was it on the lips?”

“Yes,”

“Then Sophie is right,” Minnie stared out the window. “Best friends don’t do that.”

“Well, maybe not all best friends,” Renata crossed her arms.

“Babe, stop trying to win this argument,” Minnie smiled over at her wife.

“They’re at the door,” Marlon nodded toward it, causing the twins and Renata to look and see that Tenn and the girl were at the front door. Without warning, Renata ran forward towards the door. Raylan and Marley grabbed Timothy's hands and sprinted forward as well. Minnie and Sophie walked side by side while Marlon moved forward to tell the kids to step back and give their uncle and his friend some space. Renata swung up the door without warning, not even giving Tenn or the girl a chance to knock. 

“Tenn! Merry Christmas!’ Renata’s sudden action made both Tenn and the girl’s eyes grow large.

“Oh, hey, Renata. Merry Christmas,” Tenn gave a small nod of thanks when Renata moved back to let them in. The plastic bag in his arms crinkled as it brushed against his leg.

“Tenn!” Sophie ran forward and swept her brother in and hugged before Minnie joined in. The three siblings remained in that moment for a few seconds before pulling back.

“Welcome home, Tenn.” Minnie smiled warmly at her younger brother. Tenn was about to respond when his two nephews and niece ran forward to hug him.

“Uncle Tenn!” Raylan smiled up with a huge grin. 

“You’re back!” Marley declared loudly before Timothy spoke up.

“Merry Christmas, Uncle Tenn.”

“Thanks, guys,” Tenn replied softly as he returned the hugs. “It’s good to be home.”

“Holy cheeseballs!” Sophie let out an impressed whistle as she held out her hand and measured Tenn’s height. “You keep on growing even though you’re twenty. That’s totally unfair! I better watch out or you’ll grow taller than me and Minnie.”

“I doubt that,” Tenn gave a gentle chuckle.

“Hey, Tenn,” Marlon strolled forward and gave him a hug. “You gonna introduce us to your guest?”

Tenn’s eyes grew large for a split second. His right hand reached over and began to fidget with his left. “Yeah,” He took a second then intertwined his left hand with the girl’s. “Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Mariana.” He smiled over with tenderness as his girlfriend returned the smile in kind. 

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Mariana smiled warmly at Tenn’s family who were still processing what had just been said. The news that Tenn had dropped hit everyone, putting them in such shock that they all remained quiet for a second except the three kids who were already asking a million questions. Renata was the first adult to speak up.

“Girlfriend, you say?” She wiggled her eyebrows playfully. “Do tell.”

“Why don’t we go over to the table and we can catch up for a bit,” Minnie offered and began to lead the way. Marlon was about to walk forward when Sophie gently grabbed his arm.

“Babe, could you get out some coloring books for the kids?” Sophie nodded over, directing her husband’s attention to the kids who were all trying to convince Renata to make hot cocoa instead of tea for Tenn and his girlfriend in hopes they would be getting some too. It seemed like catching up with Tenn would be more than just talking about classes this year so it’d be best for the kids to be distracted. Marlon gave a nod in understanding. 

Within minutes the six adults were sitting around the table, each with their own mug of tea. Rosie and Ferdinand emerged from a bedroom and immediately went over to greet a familiar face and the new one at the table. After a minute or two the two dogs settled down beside the kids. Raylan, Marley and Timothy were quietly talking as they colored in the living room right beside the table.Tenn glanced over at his niece and nephews, a small part of him wishing that he could be coloring alongside them right now. Maybe he could even get Mari to join in too. He was pulled away from his thoughts when Sophie spoke up.

“So, how long have you two been dating?” The redhead leaned forward, clearly interesting in hearing more about this. The rest of the people at the table seemed just as invested in learning this too.

“Mari and I have been dating for almost an entire semester now,” Tenn smiled over shyly at his sisters. 

“Almost a whole semester?!” Minnie nearly choked on her tea. “Why didn’t you let us know before?”

“I was busy with classes and I wanted to make sure that it was serious before letting you guys know, and...” Tenn intertwined his fingers with Mari’s, “It is.”

“That’s great!” Renata declared loudly. “Now for the real tea: How did you two meet?”

“Well, Tenn was trying to find a book on Van Gogh’s illustrations in the library and he asked me to help him.”

“Oh, were you studying there?” Marlon asked Mariana, taking a sip of his tea.

“Actually, I was working there,” Marianna fidgeted with her headband.

“Oh! That’s cool. That’s pretty impressive, working part time and going to college,” Sophie nodded in approval, clearly thinking highly of her brother’s girlfriend.

“Well, I don’t take classes at the college. I just work there.” Mariana’s statement made everyone pause for a moment.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Minnie began before Renata cut her off with a question.

“Mari, how old are you?”

Everyone looked at Renata then over at Mariana who readjusted her seat. “Twenty four.”

“Tenn is a cradle robber!” Renata exclaimed with a gasp before stopping when she noticed her mistake. “Wait, no.”

“Tenn just likes older women,” Sophie gave a teasing smile that made her brother glance away in embarrassment. Minnie laughed softly at that. 

“Sophie, Minnie,” Tenn pleaded but the table erupted with talk and laughter as they teased the couple.

“Sorry, Mariana. It may take you a minute to get used to the teasing,” Marlon smiled warmly over at her.

“No, it’s okay. I’m used to this kind of teasing,” Mariana’s statement made the chatter stop. “My uncles are notorious in their teasing. Poor Tenn had to go through quite the wringer with my family. So bring it on,” She gave a confident smile.

“Dang, you already met her family,” Sophie leaned back in her chair. 

“Well now that we’re on the subject of family, why don’t you tell us a bit about yours,” Minnie looked over at Mariana with a gentle smile. 

So Mariana began to share about her family. She had an older brother named Gabe who was happily married. She then spoke of her uncles Javi and Santiago and how they had always been supportive of her even if they went overboard with their teasing. Any other family that she may have had Mariana brushed aside. Based on her body language, they figured it was best to just leave it alone and not pry. Renata was about to ask another question when Raylan ran forward and held up his art.

“Look, Mommy. Look! Look! It’s an airplane!” He held up a drawing that had a plethora of colors on it.

“Wow, Raylan, that’s amazing!” Sophie took the picture and looked truly touched by the art before playfully ruffling her son’s hair. “Gotta add this to the fridge!”

“Add mine too!” Marley scampered forward and held up a drawing that looked like a giant log with four long sticks attached to it. “It's Rosie!” 

“It looks just like her!” Marlon rose up from his spot, causing the two dogs to run over. Ferdinand got up on his hindlegs and began to do a spin in hopes he would get a snack. “Not now, Ferdie.” Marlon gave some pats to the dogs then strolled forward. “How about we put these up on the fridge while everyone else gets ready for presents?” 

Marley and Raylan laughed and began to drag Tenn over to the Christmas tree along with Mari while Timothy shyly walked toward the table. He held a piece of paper in his hands and lifted it up towards Sophie.

“Auntie, can I have mine on the fridge too?” The young boy held up the picture which was some sort of beetle with red hair. “It’s Raylan but a bug.”  
Raylan sprinted back and slid on his fuzzy Christmas socks to take a look. “Whoa! That’s so cool!” 

“It is very cool,” Sophie nodded in agreement. “I think we’ll find the perfect spot for it on the fridge.” With that Sophie and Marlon headed off to find that spot with the help of Raylan while Minnie and Renata walked hand in hand over to join the others by the tree. After a few minutes of placing the special drawings on the fridge Marlon and Sophie took their spots by their two kids. 

“Alrighty,” Renata did a drumroll. “It’s time for gifts! Who wants to go first?” Her question made all three of the kids excited as each of them begged that they go first. It took a few minutes but it was decided that they would go from oldest to youngest. Raylan seemed happy with this as he caught the present that Minnie tossed over towards him. The redheaded boy bounced excitedly in his spot as he tore open the wrapping paper and chucked it across the room. Marlon casually got up to pick up the trash when his son made a high pitched sound of joy. He held up a small toy airplane to his face; his blue eyes practically sparkled with happiness. The boy looked down at the hat that was still in his lap. It was a deep brown hat with a fuzzy interior lining.

“That hat is called an aviator hat,” Minnie explained as she leaned back in her seat and wrapped her arms around Renata who sat in her lap. 

“All the pilots wear it,” Renata added with a smile. 

Raylan’s eye grew large as he placed the hat on his head and began to giggle as he played with the toy airplane while making special flying sounds. “Thanks, Auntie Renata and Minnie!” He smiled happily over at his aunts who returned the smile in kind.

“It's my turn!” Marley declared but her sneaky plan was found out immediately as Marlon shook his head. 

“It would be best to wait your turn,” Tenn smiled gently to his niece who pouted but listened to him.

“Here ya go, Timothy,” Sophie handed over the present. “Hope Marlon and I did a good job this year,” Sophie reached up and took Marlon’s hand as he stood behind her. Ferdinand hopped up and sat beside her while Rosie moseyed over and plopped down next to Timothy. The boy scratched the dog’s ears before proceeding to carefully open the wrapping paper. It was as if he was worried he’d tear the gift if he was too rough with the wrapping paper. A small gasp left his lips when he saw a beautiful hardcover illustrated children’s book inside. He gently opened up the book and looked intently at the illustrations with awe dancing in his eyes.

“You like it, buddy?” Marlon’s voice made the young boy look up and give a nod. He held the book close to his chest with a soft smile. “Thanks, Auntie Sophie. Thanks, Uncle Marlon.”

“My turn?” Marley asked, her eyes looking over at her aunts with impatient hopefulness.

“It sure is,” Renata leaned over and lightly tossed over the gift. Marley practically lunged forward to grab it and didn’t wait a second before she tore through the wrapping paper and revealed a book on hobo signs. The blonde looked confused by the book for a second before Renata spoke up.

“It’s Billy Bob the Hobo’s book from Insane Trains and Planes!” Marley’s eyes sparkled and grew large at her aunt’s explanation. Her focus turned to the book as she flipped through it. Marley loved all the hobo signs, becoming completely captured by the images. 

“We brought gifts too,” Mariana spoke up. “Although we just picked them up on the way.”

“I think all three of you will still like them though,” Tenn added with a kind smile. 

All the kids seemed excited at the idea of more presents and so Mariana got up to get the plastic bag and handed it over to the three kids. All three of them worked together to open it together and pulled out three sets of fake mustaches. The trio gasped and began to put them on each other as the adults laughed. Once they had all gotten them on they ran over to hug Tenn and to Mari’s surprise she got hugs too. 

“Looks like from now on you mustache the questions.” Renata smiled proudly at her pun. She continued to make more and more as the adults began to open gifts. The kids were all too excited about their gifts and repeating Renata’s puns to notice. 

After the gifts had been shared, the three couples continued to talk as Raylan ran around as he pretended to fly the toy plane, chased by Ferdie. Marley and Timothy sat side by side, both of them completely wrapped up in their books. Every so often they would lift up their books and point out a cool picture or symbol in it while Rosie slept beside them. Time seemed to fly by and before anyone would've guessed it the oven’s timer went off, signalling that dinner was ready.

“Oh, looks like it’s time to feast!” Renata got up from her spot.

“Yes!” Sophie pumped her fist which her kids quickly mimicked.

“Wanna help me, Min?” Renata smiled lovingly at her wife who got up from her spot.

“I’d love to!”

“Soph and I can help,” Marlon moved forward along with his wife.

“Mari and I can too,” Tenn offered. 

Soon the whole family was working to set the table while Renata and Minnie got the dishes out of the oven. It was a team effort but eventually the table was set and the free spots were filled with delicious Christmas food. Mari gave Tenn’s hand a quick squeeze, the couple sharing a happy smile that everything had turned out alright. Tenn’s family had accepted Mari with open arms. Sophie and Renata shared jokes while Minnie worked to serve the table along with Marlon. Everyone was chatting happily, excited for the Christmas feast and to enjoy the rest of the evening with the family they loved dearly.


End file.
